Independence
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Alfred akhirnya menyesal juga mengajak Arthur untuk minum-minum sebelum tanggal 4 Juli besok. Dimana pada tanggal itu, Arthur berubah menjadi jauh lebih sentimental terhadap apapun terutama pada Alfred yang memberinya kenangan buruk. Independence day of America/"Seandainya kau tidak meninggalkanku—HIK—pasti sekarang kita sedang tidur—hik—bersama!"/USUK Lemon/Mind to RnR?


Apa salah jika manusia adalah makhluk yang egois?

Apa salah jika manusia ingin memutar ulang waktu?

Apa salah jika manusia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya?

Apa salah jika manusia tidak ingin menyakiti manusia lainnya?

Lalu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_USUK / America x England / Alfred x Arthur_

_Rate M for Yaoi Lemon_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Apa salah jika suatu negara ingin berdiri sendiri tanpa harus tergantung dengan negara lain?

Apa salah?

Jika memang salah, lalu mana yang benar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**INDEPENDENCE**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beri tahu aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lima tahun, eh?" laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pendek itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bukit. Kedua tangannya menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah memandangi langit senja di atasnya dimana awan-awan putih terlihat beriak dengan tenang.

Angin kecil bertiup kemudian. Pemuda bernama asli Arthur Kirkland itu masih diam meskipun rambut dan rumput-rumput di sekitarnya tertiup lembut karena angin tersebut. Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati bagaimana angin itu kembali menyapu wajahnya.

Hari ini... tanggal tiga Juli.

Dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk hari esok.

Laki-laki yang cenderung disebut sebagai negara _England_ tersebut menghela napas panjang lalu menarik dirinya untuk duduk. Angin masih belum berhenti meniupnya. Rasanya begitu sejuk... tapi entah mengapa perlahan tapi pasti semakin memberi aura kesepian pada pria dengan tinggi dua seratus enam puluh enam _centimeter _tersebut. Arthur sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memasang ekspresi datar.

"_Dulu... kau terlihat begitu hebat."_

Tersentak, Arthur langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari jejak seseorang yang dikiranya tadi sempat berada di dekatnya. Namun nihil—tidak ada siapapun di sana. Arthur kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengingat kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu lagi?

Tapi mungkin ini hal yang wajar. Memang selalu terjadi setiap tahunnya sebelum sampai berakhirnya tanggal empat Juli. Ingatan yang menyakitkan tentang seseorang yang disayanginya akan terus terulang setiap tanggal itu. Masih membekas dengan jelas, bagaimana derasnya hujan waktu itu, bagaimana tegangnya saat-saat terakhir itu, bagaimana hebatnya perang yang menghabiskan banyak korban itu, dan bagaimana wajahnya sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Masih jelas.

Masih sangat jelas.

Namun, seiring waktu dengan bersatunya kembali mereka di perang dunia kedua sebagai aliansi, perlahan tapi pasti ingatan itu memudar. Entah bagaimana dengan laki-laki yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai pahlawan itu, tapi yang jelas Arthur terkadang kembali mengingatnya terutama pada tanggal terjadinya perang hebat tersebut.

_July 4th._

_Independence day of America._

Jika dipikir lagi, dia memang belum tahu apa yang dirasakan Alfred F. Jones alias _America _setiap tanggal itu. Karena sejak dulu, Arthur hanya diam di kamarnya seharian penuh, kadang menangis tanpa suara lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam balutan selimut hangat. Alfred memiliki alasan bagus untuk mendirikan negaranya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, Arthur sudah terlalu menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Rasanya seperti dikhianati. Ingatan itu selalu bisa membuatnya menangis seperti anak kecil.

"_Bagaimana bisa aku menembakmu? Dasar bodoh!"_

Ah, lagi. Arthur memegang kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah, lebih baik dia istirahat saja. Laki-laki yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun tersebut berdiri lalu berjalan menaiki bukit yang tadi sempat ditidurinya. Dalam perjalanannya ke atas bukit, sesekali angin meniupnya pelan, memberikan rasa sejuk tersendiri. _England _memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya dia sampai di atas bukit itu.

Seseorang langsung berhenti ketika melihat Arthur yang tak jauh darinya. Alfred tersenyum senang, "Oh, _England!_" sapanya keras dan ceria seperti biasa. Laki-laki yang memakai kacamata tersebut berlari ketika Arthur menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget, "Hei hei, sudah lama tidak bertemu, mau main ke rumahku?" tanyanya dengan riang.

"Eh? K-Ke rumahmu?" baru saja memikirkan laki-laki di depannya, dia sudah langsung datang di luar dugaan. _America, _seperti biasa negara yang sulit ditebak, "Tidak mau, aku sibuk, bodoh!" balas Arthur sengit—mengesampingkan kedua pipinya yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit memerah.

Alfred langsung memasang wajah kecewa, apalagi saat Arthur membuang mukanya lalu melipat kedua tangannya sendiri di depan dada, "Aaah, ayolah, _England~_" dibalas dengusan kasar, membuat Alfred menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "besok hari yang penting, tidakkah sesekali kau ingin menemaniku?" rajuknya tiba-tiba. Arthur langsung tersentak, dipandanginya wajah _America _yang kini terlihat begitu lemas atas penolakannya.

Dia ingat?

Kalau dipikir lagi, bukankah _England _sendiri yang ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan _America _setiap _Independence day _tersebut? Alfred memonyongkan bibirnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Setelah berpikir berulang kali, akhirnya Arthur pun mengeluarkan suara.

"E-Ehem," saat Alfred memutar kepalanya, Arthur sudah terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan kirinya lalu melirik ke kiri atau kanan—agar dia tidak langsung menatap Alfred. Kedua pipi laki-laki dengan alis bertingkat itu masih ikut memerah, "ka-kalau kau memaksa... apa boleh buat."

"He? Jadi, kau akan datang?"

"I-I-Itu karena kau terlihat kecewa jika aku tidak mau datang! Apa boleh buat, 'kan?" dengan tingkah yang tidak karuan, _England _terus berusaha menjelaskan sementara _America _hanya menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat, "a-aku datang bukan karena aku mau bersamamu. Ingat itu!" lanjut Arthur sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pun juga, besok adalah hari saat aku mulai belajar membencimu beberapa tahun lalu,"—tambah _England _dengan pelan sehingga _America _tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi untuk laki-laki yang selalu bicara tanpa memikirkan efek sampingnya terlebih dahulu, Alfred hanya tertawa dengan santai mendengar jawaban laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, "_Yeah! _Yang penting kau datang!" tanpa sempat Arthur memberi protes, Alfred sudah terlebih dulu menarik lengan mantan kakak yang telah merawatnya tersebut.

Mengabaikan Arthur yang terus marah-marah dengan wajah memerah, Alfred meninju udara dengan tangan kirinya, "Ayo kita minum sampai besok!" teriaknya santai.

"Dasar maniak _hamburger! _Lepaskan tanganku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Harusnya Arthur ingat bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kuat jika sudah minum terlalu banyak.

Sudah hampir empat jam sejak kedatangan _England _ke rumah _America. _Waktu juga telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, "Tambah lagi, _America! _Tambaah—HIK—hahaha!" teriak Arthur sembari menyodorkan gelasnya kasar ke arah Alfred yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat laki-laki yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya tersebut.

"Kelemahanmu dengan alkohol semakin parah saja, _England,_" walau bicara begitu, tetap saja Alfred menuangkan cairan alkohol dari botol yang dipegangnya pada gelas yang dipegang Arthur. Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Arthur yang kembali meminum birnya sampai habis, "wajahmu merah sekali," gumamnya.

"Haaa!? Kamu ngomong apa—HIK!" dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, Arthur menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja di depannya. Tangan kanannya masih menggerakkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke kanan kiri membuat es batu di dalamnya berputar-putar, "aargh, tambah lagi, _Stupid A__merica!_"

Alfred mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka, "Kita sudah minum selama empat jam dan sekarang sudah waktunya tidur," mengabaikan tangan Arthur yang berusaha menggapainya, Alfred berjalan lalu memasukkan botol alkoholnya ke dalam lemari es. Membuat Arthur menyerukan protesnya semakin keras, mendengar itu Alfred tertawa, "besok saja kita lanjutkan minumnya," gerutu laki-laki berumur sembilan belas tahun tersebut. Mulai kesal mendengar kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

_England _masih belum merubah posisinya meskipun kini _America _sudah duduk di sampingnya. Saat Alfred akan menyentuh bahu negara aliansinya tersebut, Arthur menampik tangannya, "Semuanya... hik—gara-gara kamu—HIKS!" Alfred mengernyitkan alisnya mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulut Arthur yang mulai berteriak-teriak di depan wajahnya, "Seandainya kau tidak meninggalkanku—HIK—pasti sekarang kita sedang tidur—hik—bersama!" Alfred menghela napasnya.

Mulai lagi deh.

Selalu saja setiap Arthur sudah mabuk dan akan kehilangan kesadarannya, laki-laki dengan alis bertingkat itu pasti mengungkit-ungkit kejadian setiap tanggal empat Juli. Alfred mulai menyesal perlahan tapi pasti mengingat dia yang mengajak Arthur minum lebih dulu. Sekarang Arthur duduk menyandar pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya sementara kedua tangannya memukul-mukul bahu mantan adik kecilnya itu dengan pelan.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! _America _bodooooh!" Alfred menatap malas kedua mata Arthur yang siap terpejam kapan saja. Wajah _United Kingdom of Great Britain _itu sudah sangat merah, "Sudah kuanggap kau—hik—sebagai adikku sendiri, tapi kau malah—hik!" setelah memukul bahu Alfred cukup lama, Arthur pun berhenti dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh ke bawah.

_America _yang tidak peduli pada akhirnya hanya mengambil bungkus _potato chip _dan memakannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap TV di depannya—masih duduk di samping _England _yang menghadap ke arahnya. Laki-laki beriris biru langit itu masih menonton TV di depannya sampai suara isakan terdengar di sampingnya. Alfred langsung menolehkan kepalanya kaget dan mendapati wajah Arthur yang sudah basah karena menangis.

"Hiks... jahat sekali," mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah _potato chip _langsung berhenti mendengar kata-kata laki-laki beriris hijau tersebut. Diraihnya _remote _TV lalu dimatikannya salah satu barang elektronik itu. Kedua mata Alfred masih terpaku pada wajah Arthur, "kau jahat, Alfred... Sangat jahat—hik—kau mengkhianatiku—hik. Da-Dasar bo—hmpph!"

Arthur langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget ketika Alfred langsung menyambar mulutnya yang sedang berbicara. Awalnya laki-laki yang tidak tahan mabuk itu berusaha melawan dengan memukul pelan dada Alfred dan berusaha menendang tubuhnya. Namun percuma, dengan cepat Alfred menekan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa lalu menarik kakinya sehingga kini Alfred berada di antara kedua kakinya.

Tahu perlawanannya akan sia-sia, Arthur hanya bisa mengambil napas pasrah ketika Alfred memberikannya kesempatan. Sebelum kembali mencium laki-laki di bawahnya, Alfred melepas kacamatanya lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja di belakang mereka. Wajah _England _begitu merah, entah karena mabuk atau malu. Yang pasti air matanya masih mengalir.

"_America..._" tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara lagi, Alfred langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Arthur. Mereka saling bersilat lidah, berusaha menentukan siapa yang menjadi pendominasi. Dan sesuai dugaan awal, Alfred bisa mendominasinya dengan mudah. Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menahan rasa yang ada.

Sejujurnya Alfred merasa pusing mencium bau alkohol yang sangat pekat menguar dari tubuh Arthur. Walau mereka sudah sering melakukan _sex—_paling sering setelah _England _mabuk, karena sebelum ini hampir dia yang lebih dulu meminta (memaksa) _America—_tetap saja Alfred tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia benci bau alkohol apalagi dari mulut Arthur_._

Namun, mengabaikan itu semua, Alfred kembali bergerak. Sementara mereka kembali berciuman, kedua tangan laki-laki beriris biru langit itu tidak tinggal diam. Dibukanya jas dan kemeja Arthur perlahan-lahan lalu meraba dada bidangnya. Memainkan kedua puting Arthur yang sudah menegang, membuat laki-laki itu mendesah di tengah ciumannya. Alfred melanjutkan dengan membuka celana Arthur lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Kini _England _sudah telanjang bulat, berlawanan dengan _America_ yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Ke-Kenapa pakaianku dilepas semua?" keluh Arthur tak suka menyadari dirinya ditelanjangi di tengah ruangan. Apalagi sekarang Alfred berdiri di depannya memandangi tubuhnya dengan tatapan lapar, membuat tubuh Arthur bergetar karena suatu hal, "jangan... jangan menatapku seperti itu—hik!" tambahnya dengan suara keras.

Alfred tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ahahaha maaf maaf," laki-laki itu membungkuk sehingga kejantanan Arthur yang sudah tegang kini berada di depan wajahnya. Dielusnya perlahan ujung kejantanan tersebut, "inisiatif berdiri sendiri seperti biasanya," ucapnya antara menyindir dan memuji.

_England _hendak protes, namun remasan kuat Alfred pada kejantanannya menahannya dan akhirnya malah mendesah, "A-Aah, _America..._" desahnya pelan. Wajahnya menatap memohon pada _America _yang masih meremas kejantanannya dengan pelan dan malas-malasan, "_A-America..._"

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu... ber—aaaah!" Arthur langsung menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu remasan Alfred menguat lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. Terus, terus, terus sampai Arthur kembali tersentak melihat Alfred memasukkan kejantanan Arthur ke dalam mulutnya, "Alfred... jang—ah! Jangan!" teriaknya berusaha mencegah.

Tapi lagi-lagi Alfred mengabaikannya. Diemutnya dan dihisapnya batang kesejatian itu bagaikan mengemut permen _lollipop. _Jika sudah diperlakukan seperti ini, Arthur pun tak akan bisa melawan. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak tak karuan, desahannya membahana di tengah ruangan, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Alfred membuat sang pendominasi itu sedikit risih. Belum sempat mengeluarkan hasratnya, Alfred langsung melepas kejantanan Arthur.

Laki-laki yang sudah terkulai lemas di depannya itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tanpa harus dijelaskan apa yang ingin ditanyakan Arthur, Alfred sudah lebih dulu menjawab, "Tidak boleh keluar kalau aku belum keluar!" _England _langsung menatapnya _horror, _"Jika kau melanggar, aku tidak akan berhenti!" lanjutnya mengancam.

"Hah ah, k-kau gila?"

"Tidak," setelah mengatakan itu, Alfred kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mencium, mengemut, dan menggigit kedua puting Arthur secara bergantian. Di saat Arthur kembali mendesah sembari memeluk tubuhnya, Alfred menyelipkan tangannya ke pantat laki-laki di bawahnya itu. Mengelus lubang kecil yang nanti akan dia masuki membuat Arthur menggeliyat tak nyaman di pelukan mereka.

"Pokoknya perjanjian sudah dibuat! Ahahaha!"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ngh... ah ah!" sekarang dua jam sudah berlalu. Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lalui dan sepertinya semua tidak akan selesai begitu saja. Arthur memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hantaman keras menyentuh prostatnya di dalam sana, "_America... _ahn auh ah..." desahnya terus menerus.

"Masih keluar, _England?_" tanya Alfred tanpa menghilangkan seringainya. Sementara tubuh bawahnya terus bergerak menusuk prostat laki-laki di bawahnya, Alfred menggenggam kesejatian Arthur dan mengocoknya tanpa jeda, "Tubuhmu memang nakal seperti biasanya."

Seolah memberi akses yang lebih leluasa, Arthur membuka kedua kakinya semakin lebar sementara kini kedua tangannya meremas dan menarik-narik sprei kasur Alfred dengan kasar. Air liur menetes dari ujung mulutnya, "I-Ini salahmu!" balasnya sebelum mendesah kembali.

Arthur tak habis pikir. Padahal harusnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari ini sampai besok dia akan mengurung diri di kamar berusaha melupakan ingatan menyakitkan itu. Tapi sekarang, jangankan menyendiri, sekarang dia justru melakukan _sex _dengan pelaku utama yang membuatnya memiliki kenangan yang menyakitkan tersebut. Wajah Arthur semakin memerah dan di atasnya Alfred bergerak semakin cepat sembari menciumi punggungnya.

"Uwaah! Aaah!" _England _kembali berteriak ketika dirinya keluar untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan kali ini akhirnya dia bersamaan dengan _America. _Arthur mendesah lega. Apa sudah selesai? Entahlah, tapi... rasanya dia ingin menangis.

Tubuh laki-laki dengan alis bertingkat itu rasanya sudah sangat lemas. Arthur membiarkan Alfred menarik tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berada di pangkuan laki-laki yang sedari tadi memberi kenikmatan tak kasat mata padanya. Mengabaikan Alfred yang kembali menciumi dan menggigit lehernya, Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya pasrah pada bahu Alfred sementara dia belum melepaskan diri dari kejantanan mantan adik angkatnya yang masih menusuk lubangnya.

"Aah... Alfred," panggilan Arthur membuat laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan itu menoleh. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan ganas sementara tangan kanan Alfred memijat kejantanan dan tangan kirinya memainkan puting lawan ciumannya. Tubuh Arthur terus menggeliyat manja meminta kenikmatan lebih sampai Alfred melepaskan ciumannya, bermaksud membiarkan Arthur mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Hanya suara deru napas dan desahan yang menggema di kamar berbentuk persegi ini. Alfred hanya diam mengamati Arthur dari belakang yang kini sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. _America _menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Sekali dua kali dia membantu _England _dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan agar kejantanannya bisa masuk jauh lebih dalam.

Arthur terus mendesah tak terkendali. Sementara itu, Alfred sudah kembali memulai pembicaraannya, "Kau terlihat menikmati ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," menjilat garis tulang punggung di depannya, Alfred kembali melanjutkan, "padahal besok hari yang membuatmu terpuruk, tapi kau tidak terlihat depresi sama sekali," sindirnya tajam.

"Ah?" Arthur langsung menghentikan gerakannya, wajahnya sekarang jauh lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Air menggenang di ujung matanya, "Bu-Bukan begitu, bi-biasanya—ngh—aku tidak begini, aku..." bagaimana mengatakannya? _England _mengeratkan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau sudah ada di sini... bersamaku," dan kata-kata selanjutnya membuat Alfred kembali tersenyum, "karena kau sudah ada... aku tidak perlu mengurung diri lagi—ah!"

Dua jari Alfred masuk ke dalam mulut Arthur dan di saat yang bersamaan, bagian bawah Alfred kembali bergerak dengan keras dan cepat. Lidah Arthur rasanya seperti dijepit dengan dua jari Alfred tersebut. Membuat desahannya semakin menjadi, "Kau naif, _England,_" berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, Arthur membuka sedikit matanya lalu melirik Alfred di belakangnya, "apa kau tahu kenapa aku melepas diri darimu?"

Masih tersesat di dalam kabut kenikmatan, Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu semua alasannya, tapi salah satunya..." menggigit bahu Arthur dengan keras, membuat sang _uke _memekik, "...aku ingin melepas pandangan saudaramu terhadapku. Jadi, aku bisa melakukan semua ini padamu."

Cubitan keras Alfred pada putingnya yang telah menegang membuat Arthur kembali menggeliyat tak terkendali. Dua jari di dalam mulutnya membuatnya tak bisa mendesah pelan atau menahan desahannya yang semakin menjadi. Gerakan Alfred semakin cepat dan cepat membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. Dia bisa gila. Gila dengan sentuhan anak yang pernah dirawatnya sejak kecil.

Bagaimana bisa begini? Bagaimana?

Dalam kenikmatan yang membutakan mata, Arthur kembali bertanya, "Ah, alasan—ngh—lain? Apa aku memang—aah—mengikatmu sampai kau menuntut kebebasan?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Mendengar itu, Alfred sempat membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ditatapnya tubuh Arthur yang sudah sangat lemas dan siap jatuh kapan saja. Tanpa sadar kenangan-kenangan di saat dirinya dulu masih kecil kembali berterbangan di dalam kepalanya. Alfred menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"_England!_"

Suara panggilan dengan nada khas yang dulu dia sematkan pada laki-laki di bawahnya kembali membuat Alfred tersentak. Ah iya, walau mereka sudah terpisah, walau mereka bisa dikatakan saling membenci, walau mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, walau mereka berusaha menghancurkan satu sama lain...

...pada akhirnya mereka harus mengakui jika mereka masih saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Alfred tersenyum lalu mencium cuping telinga Arthur yang masih sibuk mendesah, "Ra-ha-si-a," begitu bisiknya di telinga negara yang pernah merawatnya hingga tumbuh besar seperti sekarang ini. Arthur mengemut dua jari Alfred di luar keinginannya sebelum kembali berkata.

"Akh, ternyata aku memang... membencimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin memang tidak ada kebenaran di dunia ini.

Karena pada akhirnya, pertanyaan yang akan keluar setelah semua pertanyaan itu adalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengapa kau bertanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bikin lagi deh fic rate M USUK setelah sekian lamanya hehe xD akhir-akhir ini kembali jatuh cinta dengan OTP-ku yang satu ini entah kenapa. Aaaa, pokoknya _love this pairing so much x"_)

Saya nggak ngecek ulang, udah malem banget soalnya wkwk semoga _feel_-nya dapet dan tidak ada _misstypo. _Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf oh ya maaf juga _lemon-_nya sedikit ehe. Konsep fic ini masih sama kayak ficku yang sebelumnyahanya saja ada perbedaan yang klise (?) '-')/

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, _review, _dan _fave _:3


End file.
